One NightSnippet
by DragonLadyhere
Summary: This is a snippet of a story about a different version of the Doctor somewhere in an alternate universe and one night with someone he needs to be with. This is NOT based on any one Doctor you're familiar with, but I've intentionally kept them nameless for now. It is a bit racier than what I usually write.


Note to the Reader: This particular encounter was clanging around in my head, so I wrote it out purely to save my sanity. I was uncertain what to do with it after that, so it's been sitting in a folder on my computer for awhile now. I think it could lead to a full-fledged story, but I'm an uncertain as to how I want to proceed just yet. You might enjoy this as it is; it's a little racier than what I usually come up with. I have intentionally kept all names OUT of this one. This has no relation to The Peruclian Key.

ONE NIGHT

A snippet of a story by Johanna J.

Like so many other nights spent waking from restless dreams, she found herself running to the door yet again to see if he was there. Too often, she'd felt his presence and opened that door only to find nothing but the cold stone street. She chastised herself each and every time, but knew she would keep doing it anyway.

However; tonight was different.

There he stood; in the rain outside her door-_HER_ Doctor. Her heart skipped a little and her breath hung in her chest. The rain washed over him; caught in the light of the street lamp, the droplets bounced away from him like tiny diamonds flinging themselves off into some abyss where all glittery things belonged. He was oblivious to it as he leaned wearily on the doorframe. The tormented look on his face made her breath catch in her chest still. Her heart skipped again with the stark realization that he was here- and something was very wrong.

She drew him inside and gently removed his drenched overcoat. He never took his eyes off of her as he stood motionless there, silent in her parlor. She nearly wept at the sight of him. There was an air of total defeat about him; from his wet, slumped shoulders to the wrenching pain in his eyes. She took a towel down from the pantry and softly wiped his face and neck. Rain water dripped from his hair and ran down his face like tears. He'd been carrying something far too big for far too long and she wished she could wipe all that away too. She couldn't help but wonder what he'd been through in whatever corner of the universe he'd found himself in. What had he done battle with this time? What had been the cost?

Without a second thought, she quietly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close. He snatched her up in a fierce embrace as if he'd been starved for the touch of another and lifted her up off her feet with a groan uttered only by someone who refuses to let the tears fall. He buried his face in her neck and hair and inhaled deeply. It was one of those embraces where surely one's soul stepped fully into the other after seeming to be a thousand lifetimes apart.

After a few moments, she leaned back from him briefly to gaze into that beloved face and to brush an errant strand of hair from his brow, but the stark and terrible desperation in his eyes brought tears to her own eyes. She hugged him tight again before he could witness a single one materialize.

She remembered back when he first touched her ever so briefly at their first meeting. It was just the simple act of brushing garden dirt from her cheek one sunny spring day. Suddenly, many images of who he was flashed in her head when he touched her face to wipe the dirt away. She had jumped back in shock that day as if she'd been burned, not understanding at first.

"Well that's never happened before!" he said with a slight smile with worry lines etched around his eyes. She wondered if those lines had always been there.

In her mind's eye, she'd seen him in all his forms almost all at once, and she saw strange beings and great worlds rent apart. She would never forget them. In that instant though, she somehow knew that he had a hand in _all_ these things she saw in her head; but they told a story she couldn't understand just then. It was the nature of his life which was so very different from hers; all tucked away and kept safe like a rare bird.

Since then, it rarely frightened her to see those strange and sometimes frightening images, and she knew they should have. They should have given her a great deal of pause, but to her, these were a part of who he was and all he carried. She knew he was a _good_ man with every cell in her body; while she couldn't quite read the story, she knew who the hero was.

He'd been very careful about touching her in any capacity since then and tonight; she knew she had broken the rules. The images came flooding into her head once again, but she simply took them all inside her heart and let them go one by one without question. It was what she did. He had shouldered these things all alone for so long. Perhaps finally being able to share the burden of being a Time Lord made the bearing of it just a little easier. She would never willing divulge his secrets to another living soul for as long as she lived.

Seeking only to comfort him and without thought to consequences, she brought her lips up to his cheek and kissed his still moist face ever so softly, but his head very quickly-and quite intentionally, turned. She felt the rough stubble on his face graze her cheek. His lips met hers. It felt to her that a thousand butterflies lurched up in flight inside her in that single moment. Never in all her life did something feel so right. Yet it was no chaste first kiss. It was hard and it was searing and went straight to her heart and dropped down to her groin.

He drew back and seemed shaken by his own actions; but it left her utterly breathless. Slowly, yet quite deliberately, he pushed her back against the wall. He pinned her hands up on either side of her head, then he rested his forehead against hers. He sighed and closed his eyes for a long moment. As if arriving at some momentous decision, his hazel eyes snapped open and he lowered his lips to hers-somewhat hesitant this time, but he slowly deepened the kiss more and more. It was as if he were on an expedition into her essence. He nearly swallowed her whole in the process; as though he needed to fill himself up for an eternity. His entire body then pressed hard against hers. She could feel heat emanating from him and it flooded into her insides like liquid gold. She felt her legs go weak, but he held her firmly in place. He seemed quite unaware that her legs were in danger of completely melting, taking the rest of her along with them.

He broke the kiss abruptly, but didn't release her immediately. He touched his forehead to hers again and whispered, "You may see more in me than you bargain for. Perhaps you will see all that I really am if we do this. But tonight, I won't let you go. I will take you completely" he said as he clasped her hands tighter. "I should be telling you to _RUN_."

It was meant as a warning, she knew that of course, but she didn't need a warning. She loved him from the very first day they met; her lonely traveler with the funny blue box. His eyes bored down into hers as he waited for her answer.

After a brief moment. her only response was to lean up to kiss him softly again. He released her arms and took a step back. He seemed surprised at her response. He gazed down intently at her as if he were studying her. He seemed at odds for once and she couldn't read the look on his face. She couldn't know all the battles he fought inside his head when it came to her. She placed a hand feather-soft on his chest and felt his hearts beating, his chest heaved. He had her answer.

In a flash, he tugged and yanked off his tie and threw it over his shoulder. He came flying at her hard like a bull crashing through a fence. He never once took his eyes off of her. The pain in his eyes vanished and was replaced with an almost grim determination as he wholly gave in to something he rarely did: himself. Had she been with anyone else, the intensity in his eyes might have frightened her, but not with him-_never_ with her Doctor.

His black pin-stripe suit coat went cart-wheeling up into the air and he tore open his blue shirt scattering the little buttons off into the darkness. Somehow at the same time, he'd tugged her white lace shirt up and over her head as she moved backwards towards the sofa illuminated only by the dimming fire. He kissed her almost blindly even as he tore off her bra, or, had she ripped off her own flimsy undergarment? She didn't know and she didn't care. All of his movements were lightning fast, yet she more than kept up with him. They both moved in near-perfect unison.

She nearly stumbled backwards over the arm of the sofa, but he caught her up quickly and held her tight. He stopped all movement as he caught her and whispered in her ear, "I've got you." Then his frenzy returned as he kicked off his shoes with enough force that they landed with a 'thud' by her front door. With a hard pull, off came his pants, then hers slid softly down to the floor. His strong arms wrapped around her like a warm blanket as he drew her to him, her entire body tingled in response. Her own hands seemed to have minds of their own as they roamed across the plains of his very solid chest. His mouth barely left hers as he cupped her bare bottom and hoisted her up to rest on his naked hips. He eased her over the arm of the sofa and slowly released her. She fell-almost in slow-motion, down the rest of the way to the sofa. Her hair came tumbling down out of its pins, spilling like a bronze river onto the pale green cushions. He fell down heavily on top of her. She felt the softness of the sofa on her naked backside and the quick warmth and hardness of him on her front.

Every inch where his skin touched hers brought a sense of such sweet relief to them both. It seemed the most natural thing in the world to be in a constant state of naked contact with him. Yet, it also came along with a distinct and near-painful sense of longing for that same exquisite touch in the few places left where their bodies did not meet. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies with a new urgency as if to find some crevice that dared to emerge between them and seal it forever with a touch. If she could have sliced her skin open, she would have folded him up inside her and tuck him safely away. As it was, she could only splay her legs open to him and wrap her arms around him.

She wanted desperately to quell whatever new nightmare it was that was driving him into her arms. She wrapped her legs tightly around him and drew him down even as she thrust up her hips to meet his. He kissed her hard again and again as he slipped himself deep inside the warm, silky terrain between her legs. At that first profound and wholly intimate moment, all movement between them stopped. They froze and stared deeply into one another's eyes as they took in the new sensation of being so utterly and divinely entwined.

For a moment, it was enough.

Then came slow and lingering kisses.

The only sounds to be heard was the rain pinging on the windows and the snapping of the dying fire as it cackled and hissed for more oxygen. The clock on the mantle ticked away its seconds like a robot, completely oblivious to things like the passage of time. But that haunted look stole into his eyes again, and his breathing became ragged.

She pulled his head down and kissed him again in a silent invitation to take his fill of her. She would turn herself into a veritable and eternal sanctuary for him just as he knew she would. It was why he ended up at her door. He placed a hand on the arm of the sofa and another on the back and braced himself up. Slowly he began to move inside her in that exquisite and timeless, ancient rhythm. He gazed into her eyes before letting them drift shut as potent ecstasy took full hold. Her eyes fluttered shut too, as she quietly matched his body's magnificent dance thrust for thrust. They arched into each other ever seeking to ease that bittersweet longing to merge into one; but bone and flesh remained the stubborn barrier it always has for lovers across time and space.

He climaxed just a moment before she did and she wrapped her legs and arms tightly around him again to keep him from flying away from her as his body shuddered. She briefly wondered if they would both shatter into pieces; his was a violent orgasm. She wouldn't have cared if she was scattered to the four winds at that point-just as long as he went with her. He cradled her as she shook in her own sweet release, then he buried his face in the contours of her neck. She sighed at the warmth of his breath on her neck and ran her fingers through his hair. He held firmly to her as if he feared she might disappear forever, but that awful desperation seemed to slowly fade from his hazel eyes.

Then this timeless being that was all hers this one night seemed to collapse into her and whatever weight he'd been carrying ebbed away from him. She felt it slip away as if he'd taken off heavy armor. They lay tightly entwined like that far into the night and listened to the sound of each other's hearts beating almost in tune to the other. He quietly drifted off to sleep as the rain pattered against the windows. It was the first time she'd ever seen anything remotely peaceful settle onto his face. She nearly wept because she never fully realized just how far from home he might truly have been all this time. When he shifted briefly in his sleep, she quietly tightened her hold on him.

Not yet. . . not just yet. She vowed to never let him go that far away again if she could help it, but a part of her knew she could never put a hold on him like that. She softly kissed his brow.

Something always drew him here. The TARDIS started it really; she kept bringing him here, _to her _all throughout his long life. He'd come through time just for her this night. Perhaps on some deep level, he always knew that he would. Perhaps all of it-everything that he had done was to somehow orchestrate this one night with her. He no longer knew, but it all seemed to lead to this; every moment of his life, every decision, every journey, every drop of blood seemed to lead back to her. Of course; nothing ever changed really, it was still a bad idea to love one such as her like this, but love her he did. If he knew nothing else anymore, he knew HER. He believed in HER. It was no use trying to escape it, but he didn't think she could understand what that truly meant-and there was his paradox. How could she possibly know what it meant to love a Time Lord? Yet, he was a Time Lord; and even he couldn't see around every bend in the road. But what did it matter now? He was the _last_ of his people. He was a master of time itself, why could he not master it for himself for just this once?

She was like a timeless ocean of warmth and endless compassion that he'd needed so very badly all these eons. He would have been content to drown himself deep inside every single cell of her-and she would let him.

He had come to her to die.

*Note to self: Is this the work of the DreamLord here? Could this night be a dream he would gladly stay in forever? Or would he cast himself off a cliff to wake up in a reality he didn't want anymore? Could he even remember that so-called reality? Maybe he found that he couldn't-it seemed like a dream. HOW could he leave _her_?!


End file.
